


Sólo una muestra

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010), The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: besos, the matrix au, the matrix reloaded au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker como una Perséfone de la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo una muestra

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo de alma, pero Mark/Parker en carne.  
> Durante peli.  
> 1600 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : No sé ser dulce. Puntos friquis. Gazapos, dislexia... esas cosas.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Rob D, probablemente el _"Furious angels"_.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=589171#t589171) (aunque la he retorcido desde mi masoquismo). AU _"The Matrix Reloaded"_.

Christy se aleja de la mesa. Le oyes preguntarle a Eduardo si es de las que se tiran mucho tiempo en el baño. Eduardo le contesta, muy seco, que lo normal. Se lo dice como si con cada palabra de más que intercambia con él estuviera perdiendo dinero. No terminas de entender por qué tiene tan mala disposición hacia este hombre desde el principio. Le ves sonreír un poco antes de deciros que tiene lo que queréis, lo que necesitáis: los contactos, el dinero, los patrocinadores, los ángeles financieros. Y que os lo puede dar. Pero que, por supuesto, quiere algo a cambio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntas, esperando que conteste algo sobre participaciones.

\- Un beso – contesta, mirándote con malicia.

\- ¿Perdona? – casi grita Eduardo.

Todos los músculos del cuello de Eduardo se han tensado como si estuviera delante de un depredador. Él vuelve a reír.

\- Vale. Bien. Ya veo de qué va esto – cambia la mirada de Eduardo a ti de nuevo – Lo que quiero es que me beses como si yo fuera él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es obvio que tenéis algo. Tú le quieres. Él te quiere. Los dos os queréis. Esas mariconadas. Quiero probarlo. Eso es todo. Sólo una muestra de prueba.

Notas que te estás ruborizando como una cría. Y que la yugular de Eduardo está tan marcada que sería el sueño erótico de cualquier vampiro.

\- Una muestra de prueba… hay que joderse, como si fueras un champú, Mark, como un puto cosmético – le oyes contestarle con rabia.

\- Wardo…

\- Tanto drama por una cosa tan pequeña, Eduardo, sólo será un beso.

\- Tienes que estar de coña, hombre.

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- Está bien – dices, cortándoles a los dos – Vale. Es una gilipollez.

Sean Parker vuelve a sonreír. Se levanta de la silla y va hacia ti.

\- Pero… ¿aquí? – y te ruborizas todavía más.

\- Este es un país libre. No le veo nada de malo – te hace un gesto para que te levantes también – Recuerda que me tienes que hacer sentir que soy él – repite más bajo.

\- He dicho que está bien.

Ves a Eduardo juguetear con un cuchillo sobre la mesa y crees que en cualquier momento se va a levantar a clavároslo a los dos. Así de asesina es la mirada que te está lanzando mientras te levantas. Te dices que es una tontería y que no sabes por qué se está poniendo así. Este tío sólo probablemente sólo quiere comprobar que no tienes pánico escénico ante nada. Va a ser algo meramente físico. No entiendes por qué Eduardo se siente con derecho a mirarte así cuando en el fondo no tenéis nada serio salvo vuestra amistad, cuando te ha dicho mil veces que no quiere que nadie se entere de lo vuestro, cuando él sigue teniendo a Christy con la que, evidentemente, hace algo más que darse besos de prueba.

Te acercas y le besas en los labios, a boca cerrada, como un pico de adolescente. Y te retiras.

\- Horrible. Menuda mierda de beso. He tenido mascotas que me los han dado mejores – dice Parker haciendo que dos de la mesa cercana se vuelvan para miraros – Olvidadlo. Si todo lo haces así, Mark, no quiero formar parte de vuestros proyectos.

Tiene razón. Ha sido una mierda de beso. Pero es que no eres capaz de dejar de mirar a Eduardo de reojo. Y tampoco le ibas a meter la lengua hasta la campanilla a Sean Parker a la hora de conocerle, delante de medio mundo.

\- Espera – le sujetas de la manga de la americana para que no se siente de nuevo – Está bien.

Y te vuelve a sonreír con malicia.

Miras a Eduardo otra vez para tratar de decirle que no se agobie, que no es nada, que va a ser una tontería de un segundo, pero a él le están a punto de reventar todas las venas del cuello. Y vuelves a mirarle a él. Te pones derecho y le atraes hacia ti con un movimiento que te sale más brusco de lo que querías.

\- Eh, tranquilo vaquero.

Inclinas un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y vuelves a besarle, esta vez entreabriendo un poco los labios. Le estás ordenando a tu cerebro que haga lo que haces con Eduardo, con naturalidad, con ternura y necesidad, pero tu cerebro no deja de decirte _“Estás besando al creador de Napster, estás en medio de un jodido restaurante besando a Sean Parker, esto es lo más cercano a besar a dios”_. Tu cerebro también te indica amablemente que ese dios te acaba de poner una mano en la cadera y que está deslizando su lengua entre tus dientes, como una serpiente. Es… extraño, como todos los primeros besos con alguien. No es como los primeros de cuando eras un crío, tan torpes y sin técnica. Es extraño para bien. No hay ninguna implicación y no sientes la necesidad que sientes con Eduardo, pero cuando está tocando tu lengua con la suya queda claro que si este tío va sobrado de algo es precisamente de técnica. Y entonces tu cerebro te aconseja que no sólo te dejes hacer, que le demuestres a este tío que eres uno de esos pocos friquis que sí saben besar. Tu cerebro te está susurrando que le veas como una máquina, como un reto, que te cueles entre sus labios como en un sistema securizado, que te enfrentes a sus dientes como a reglas de firewall, que le vulneres sus jodidas muelas. Así que tu cerebro ordena a tu mano izquierda alzarse y sujetarle por la mandíbula, no demasiado fuerte pero seguro. Tu cerebro manda a tus labios apretarse un poco más contra él. Tu cerebro consigue que tu lengua responda de manera que logres cambiar un poco el terreno de juego, de forma que le dejes claro quién está al mando. Él se deja, te sigue, sincroniza su lengua con la suya pero te deja mandar. Funcionalmente perfecto. No sobra saliva. No falta aire. Tu cerebro te anuncia: _“Enhorabuena, Mark, le acabas de hackear la boca a Sean Parker”_. Y como ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, te intentas apartar un poco. Notas que Parker quiere seguir, que quiere algo más, que no suelta su mano. Está bien, lo último, la firma del hacker, la huella del pirata en donde acaba de entrar. Le das un lametazo rápido a su labio inferior, abierto, a bocas separadas, y él te echa un poco la lengua, como intentando saborearte una vez más antes de que te separes. Y entonces te apartas del todo.

\- Ah… sí. A eso me refería – vuelve a su silla, se sienta y mira a tu amigo – Te envidio, Eduardo. Envidio lo que tenéis. Pero estas cosas no duran para siempre.

Buscas tú también los ojos de Eduardo pero no los encuentras. Ya no es una olla a presión. Tiene la mirada baja, de peluche abandonado al que ya nadie quiere porque se han cansado de él, porque está sobado y viejo, y un poco descosido.

\- Wardo, no ha sido nada…

Y dejas de hablar porque en ese momento vuelve Christy y tienes que dejarle paso para que vuelva a sentarse entre vosotros dos.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- Nada memorable, querida, cháchara intrascendente – contesta Parker – Te estábamos esperando para el café y los chupitos.

Nada memorable. Eso es lo que te dices. Intrascendente. Eso es lo que le obligas a tu cerebro a repetirse. Pero no consigues que salga de tu cabeza. Ni durante el café. Ni durante los chupitos. Ni cuando Parker se despide amablemente y le ves irse por esa puerta. Una vez más. Nada memorable. Venga, otra. Intrascendente. En bucle infinito porque no debes permitirte pensar que a pesar de haber sido algo tan pequeño, de que no ha sido como con Eduardo, de que no ha significado nada, sí ha sido físicamente bastante trascendente. Besar a dios. O que dios deje que le beses. Sí, ha sido eléctricamente memorable. Y. No. Quieres. Pensarlo.

Christy se queda sopa en el taxi, sobre el hombro de Eduardo, casi nada más entrar. Bastantes appletinis. Demasiados chupitos. Así que tu cerebro intenta aprovechar esa ocasión para volver a encontrar sus ojos, hablando muy bajo.

\- Wardo…

\- Mark, déjalo.

\- Wardo, no ha sido nada, por favor. Ha sido una gilipollez.

Él aguanta callado, poniendo mala cara.

\- Ese tío quería saber si no nos echamos atrás ante nada, ya está. Ha sido la gracia de la tarde.

\- Que lo dejes, Mark. No quiero hablar de ello.

\- No ha significado nada.

Se vuelve hacia a ti y ahora sí te mira.

\- Mira Mark, justo por eso, no somos así, no vamos por ahí haciendo cosas que no significan nada. Es impresionante lo furcia que puedes ser a veces…

\- Lo que es impresionante es que te estés poniendo así por esto cuando tú tienes a Christy.

Christy se remueve un poco y abre un ojo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada – corta Eduardo.

Vuelves a mirar por la ventana. Es un asco. Pero no es un asco por esta pelea. Sabes que se le pasará. Sabes que mañana, cuando esté más sobrio y menos cabreado, sonreirá como siempre. Es un asco porque es la primera vez que le mientes a tu mejor amigo. O a lo-que-quiera-que-sea-que-sois. Es un asco porque tu cerebro te sigue diciendo que qué coños es eso de que no ha sido nada, de que no ha significado nada. Claro que sí ha sido algo. Trascendente y memorable. Le has medio violado la boca a Sean Parker. Has tenido una muestra de prueba de dios. Y aunque le dices a tu cerebro que pare, que pare ya de una vez, te estás preguntando cómo sería tener el producto entero.


End file.
